


Riding With Joy

by Jayme_Leaven



Series: My Chemical Romance/Monsters [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding, Come Inflation, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayme_Leaven/pseuds/Jayme_Leaven
Summary: Frank got bitten by a hellhound. Now he had wet dreams about his band's singer. One thing led to the other and well, Frank got knocked up.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Series: My Chemical Romance/Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Riding With Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> I really like the idea of hellhound's fucking human but I guess it turned more into werewolves fucking human... Maybe next time.
> 
> The ending got kinda rushed and shitty... Sorry for that.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (I didn't read over it... Sorry for any mistakes!)

Frank got bitten a few weeks ago by a massive dog. Well, if it truly was a dog. Frank wasn't so sure. The dog had shining red eyes, radiating pure dominance. He had smelt like death and his fur was wet from all the blood spreaded all over his body. Frank could see the dog's rips from the side, and he didn't mean it in a way that meant the dog was just being skinny, no, the dog didn't have skin on his rips. Furthermore the dog's theeths had been way bigger and sharper than any other theets Frank had ever seen before.  
And those theets had bored his neck. Frank had felt the theeths pulling some flesh out, he had felt blood pouring out of his wound and drippling down his body. But he had survived. Frank didn't know how, but he had survived. He was alive and the wound was healing in a healthy way. Frank had nothing to worry about anymore. It was over and he could forget about the scary encounter.

The pictures of the dog, like it seemed, were something Frank couldn't get out of his head though. The dog had looked to weird, in a Gerard-was-on-one-of-his-horror-trips way. The dog had looked way to surreal. Too much blood and theeth and horror and... Frank sat down on his bed and opened his laptop, searching for scary looking dogs. After a while he had found what he had looked for. He had landed on a side called 'hellhound-are-sexy.com' and had found articles and images of hellhounds. Apparently he had been bitten by a hellhound. What a great start for the new album, Frank thought.

After freaking out for what felt like forever, Frank came to terms with the new situation. Hellhounds existed and he had been bitten by one. Cool. That's totally fine. Frank was cool with it. He didn't mind one bit. Everything. Was. Completely. Alright.

Frank should have known that nothing was arlight as soon as Gerard stood in front of him, questioning him about why he hadn't answered his phone. Frank had shrugged his shoulders, not knowing (or even better: not telling) the answer. He had been way to busy not freaking out (eben though he had and he knew that).   
Frank invited Gerard in his house unwillingly. Gerard had looked at him like a hurt puppy and Frank couldn't have possibly say no to him. Honestly, who could ever resist those big hazel eyes? Cause Frank couldn't, that's for sure.

"Frank? Are you alright?" Gerard asked, worry obviously written all over his face. Frank shook his thoughts out of his head. "Yeah, sure. Why?" Gerard shrugged. "You look tired, a little bit sick. Have you been eating enough?" Frank nodded. He had. After decades of not eating meat, he had started to crave it a few hours after the hound had bitten him. His fridge was full of raw meat, now. Gerard leaned forward and put his hand over Frank's forehead. "Frank! You're hot as fuck! You have a fever!" Gerard jumped up and grabbed Frank. Too confused by Gerard's sudden outburst, Frank got dragged into his bedroom by Gerard without a fight. "Lay down, I'll make you some soup." Gerard ordered. Frank shook his head. "No, Gee. I'm fine, I'm a little bit tired. I'm gonna lay down for a bit and then I'll be fine again, okay?" Frank tried to reassure Gerard. But Gerard was stubborn. "No! I'm gonna take care of you and sleep over. You're in no state to be left alone."  
And that was it. Gerard would sleep over and Frank would try to get some sleep.

To be honest, Frank didn't feel too great. He was really tired and had been itchy all day. He had been going for a run two times today and that for at least 3 hours. 

As the night came and the moon shined through his window, Frank couldn't stay still. Gerard layed next to him, snoring quietly. Frank stared down at him and something in his head snapped. Before he could stopped himself, he had grabbed Gerard's wrists and pinned them next to his head. The sudden movement woke Gerard up and he turned his head to look at Frank sleepily. "Wha's goin' on, Fwank?... You okay?" A growl escaped Frank's throat, surprising him and Gerard as well as waking up Gerard. "Frank? Let me go, you're scaring me!" Frank growled again at Gerard. This time, he leant down sniffing Gerard's neck and licking a few times over his skin. Mmmh, he tasted so good and smelt fucking awesome. "Frank! Let me go, please!" Gerard moves under him slowly panicking but Frank swung his leg over Gerard's waist so Gerard couldn't wiggle away. Something animalistic took over control of Frank's mind. "You're mine, bitch!" Frank bit Gerard's neck, his skin teared open and Frank started sucking on the open wound. "F-frank! N-no! Stop! Please, stop!" Frank smelt salt in the air and looked up at Gerard's face. Gerard had started to cry, big tears falling down his hot, red cheeks. "I-I want to g-go home, p-please. P-please let me go, F-frank. You are s-scaring me." 

Frank's eye twitched. The animal in Frank got angry. Why was Gerard so ungrateful? He wanted to make him happy, goddamit! Frank snapped and punched Gerard in the face. Gerard's face flew to the side, his lip bursting open. Gerard lost consciousness.   
Happily that Gerard had shut up, Frank continued to suck on Gerard's neck. His blood tasted good and Frank could feel his dick twitching with interest.

As Frank had enough of Gerard's blood, he moved to the side, curling up in a ball as his stomach started to ache. It hurt, it hurt so badly. It nearly hurted as much as the bite from the hellhound and Frank started to scream as the pain spread through his own body. He fell down the bed, throwing himself back and forth, trying desperately to erase the pain. Frank heard his bones snapping and soon the pain got so much worse, Frank couldn't even scream anymore. He just layed there, waiting for death to get him as he felt his bones shifting in his body, finding themselves in a new position.

The pain stopped after a while and Frank felt more alive than ever before. As he opened his eyes, he noticed immediately that something had changed. His eyes' focus was way better and he smelt the flowers from the other side of the street. However, he also craved something immensely dirty. He craved Gerard's body. Frank took in his scent. It smelt absolutely wonderful. Frank wanted to smell more, taste more, simply be as close as possible to Gerard. Frank stoop up, well, he tried to. He stood on all fours, looking down, seeing that he had no longer legs and arms but four furry paws. He felt oddly okay with it. He had turned into a hellhound. A hairy hellhound without blood all over his body, which were nice side effects.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was tall and massive, his muscles moving under his black fur. Frank thought his height at withers was around 80 centimeters. He was basically as tall as a pony. Great.   
His eyes traveled back to the bed and the unconscious man lying under the covers. Gerard's scent was prepossessing. He smelt like a mixture between Frank's dirtiest fantasy and his biggest dream. He needed not only to feel and smell Gerard, he needed to taste him.

Frank jumped on the bed, sniffing at Gerard. If Frank would be still human, his eyes would have rolled back. He took in Gerard's scent some more before moving down Gerard's body. Gerard layed sprawled out in front of him. But he had clothes on. Frank didn't like clothes. They needed to go away. So Frank took them between his theeth and ripped them off of Gerard's body, tearing them apart in the process. Gerard stirred for a short moment and Frank stilled, waiting if Gerars would finally wake up. He didn't. Frank inspected Gerard's now naked body. He looked absolutely appetizing. Frank started liking over Gerard's nipple. They were pink and grew hard under the licks of Frank's rough tongue. Frank hummed happily, biting Gerard's nipple without causing any harm. Gerard let out a breath but still didn't wake up. 

Frank nudged at Gerard's side. He needed Gerard to lay on his stomach so he could lick over the body part that smelt most seductive: Gerard's ass.  
Gerard even if he was still fast asleep, turned over obediently. Frank barked proudly. Gerard was so obedient and so submissive, he would be a great mate for Frank.

Mate. A mate. Was that what Frank wanted? No. He needed a mate. He needed a breeder, his urge to fuck and knock up a bitch was huge. And Gerard was there right in front of him. Gerard would become his little bitch. He would impregnate Gerard, fill him up nicely and fuck him through his pregnancy. Frank would fuck him over and over again until Gerard's pretty little virgin hole would be completely and irreversible destroyed. Frank planned on literally fucking Gerard to death. Not now and not in the next few decades, but at some point he would end Gerard's life and purpose.

Frank concentrated on the here and now again. Gerard's ass was right in front of him, naked and completely untouched. No one, not even Bert, had touched him ever before. Gerard had always topped, hadn't want anything in his tight ass but Frank would change that now. He would turn Gerard into the biggest bottom that the world had ever seen. 

Frank started licking Gerard's cleft along. Gerard shifted slightly, mumbling incoherent words of disagreement that Frank wouldn't have understood anyway. He was a hellhound now. Words didn't have a meaning for him anymore. They weren't important to him. If he wanted something, he would take it no matter what humans tried to tell him. 

With his paw Frank spreaded Gerard's cheeks, watching with interest as Gerard's rim fluttered by the cold touching him. Frank licked over it. Gerard groaned, moving some more. Frank knew now that Gerard would wake up soon and he had to hurry before Gerard could push him away - or at least try to. Frank knew that Gerard would lose a fight. Frank was tall and muscular, Gerard was a weak human. He had no chance.

Frank lapped over Gerard's hole until it was dripping with his saliva. He barked quietly, feeling proud that his human looked nearly as wet as a bitch in heat. He dipped his tongue into between Gerard's round globes, loving his taste. It was addicting and Frank could have licked Gerard the whole night if he hadn't been on a mission.

As Frank dipped his tongue into Gerard's entrance, the human let out a loud moan grabbing the sheets.   
Frank felt aroused. His fat cock was hard and needed a warm, wet place where it could find release. 

Gerard layed on his stomach between Frank's legs as Frank lined up. With one smooth, hard thrust he sinked into Gerard's virgin hole. Gerard woke up suddenly, yelling painfully and tried to look behind him. His eyes grew wide as he saw a monstrous red-eyed dog fucking into him. He screamed again, trying to crawl away but Frank bit into his neck so he couldn't move any longer.

Frank's thrust build up a steady rhythm. His thrusts were hard and deep, his fat cock stretching Gerard's rim to the limit and filling Gerard up nicely. Even if Gerard would never admit it, it felt absolutely awesome. He would have never thought that bottoming could feel that great. He felt full and happy, it was relaxing not to do all the work. He didn't need to move, just layed there and taking what he got.

Frank smelled Gerard's change of opinion. He howled proudly and fastened up his pace. He pushed into Gerard, hitting Gerard's prostate non-stop. "A-ah!" Gerard's whole body shook under the immense feeling of pleasure. He had never felt that excited before. His cock was constantly being pressed against the matress and Gerard couldn't touch his dick to find some release. 

Frank felt himself growing close. His thrusts became more sloppy but they didn't stop going deep and hard. Gerard was by now a moaning mess. He stopped caring that a dog was basically raping him and started to love the feeling of being fucked mercilessly. A dark fantasy he didn't even know about came true. He had submitted to someone and got nicely fucked. 

Frank was close, his knot started swelling, Gerard could feel his cock growing in him. He moaned loud as Feankt started coming inside of him. He could only imagine how filthy they must look for outsiders. A dog was mounting him and preparing to knot him.

Finally, Frank had knotted Gerard and now they were inseparable for minutes. Frank's come continued to flow inside of Gerard, filling him up and stretching his insides. Frank beared his theeth as he felt that now was the perfect timing to change Gerard in order to knock him up.   
Frank wasn't stupid. He couldn't breed up a human, but he could breed a human that would change into a hellhound in a few days. 

His theeth sinked into Gerard's neck again, this time tearing more skin apart. Gerard yelled again, a mixture of pleasure and pain.   
His stomach got filled with hot cum at the same time as his throat got teared apart. If this meant his ending, he was more than glad that it had been Frank who-

Frank? Where was- Gerard's eyes grew huge. He didn't know how he didn't notice this before but the dog had felt so familiar and... Oh god... Frank was a dog! Gerard squeezed his eyes shut. Was everything only a dream? Was this a wet dream coming out of his twisted imagination? A product of his deepest and filthiest fantasy? 

No. This has to be real. His ass hurting and the come inside of him couldn't be a dream. It felt way too real. The theeth in his throat... They were definitely real. It hurt like a motherfucker and there was no way Gerard would dream of something like that. He wasn't a masochist after all.

His eyelids grew heavy same as his body. It became more and more difficult for Gerard to stay awake. Frank had drained too much blood from him and Gerard would pass out from blood loss any second now.

He fell asleep. Absolute darkness. 

~

When Gerard opened his eyes again, Frank was fucking into him again. This time, Gerard was pressed against his closet, his legs throwed over Frank's shoulders and Frank... He was human again. Well, his eyes were still glowing red but he was human again. Gerard grabbed Frank's hair and let his head fall back, groaning loudly, coming instantly all over his swelled belly. He looked between them then. His belly was bulging a little bit and as Gerard could feel after concentrating, his insides were full of come and Frank started coming again. Gerard let out a long moan before he kissed Frank on the lips. Frank gave a surprised noise from him but returned the kiss.   
They detached from each others lips, staring hungrily at the mouth of the other.

"You know we're going to be connected for a while?" Frank ask, finally making eye contact with his bitch. "We could use the time to make out some more or you could tell me what is going on." Gerard sayed. Even though he hoped for the first, he knew that talking and explaining was more important.  
Frank sighed. "Alright, talking first then making out. Gerard nodded seriously. He needed an explanation. 

Frank put his hands on Gerard's ass, pulling him up and walking back to the bed with ease. Gerard squieked surprised of Frank's superhuman strengh. 

Frank layed Gerard down on the bed, obviously staying close to him as his knot was still deep and big in Gerard's ass. Gerard whimpered quietly from the shifting, his cock twiching a little bit but staying soft. 

"Explain" Gerard whispered after a minute. Frank nodded, his eyes showing his insecurity. "I.. to make it easy. I got bitten by a hellhound a few weeks ago. That's why I distanced myself from you guys. I didn't know what to do and grew scared when I felt something changing. When you came over... The fever... I guess I was in a kind of rut or heat...? Well, I didn't want to jump on you, believe me. But then... in the middle of the night my body started changing and I became a hellhound..." Frank stopped. His eyes moved around everywhere but never meeting Gerard's face or eyes. 

Gerard thought about it. When the dog had knotted him, he had felt that it had been Frank. There was no doubt, even if it was irrational and absolutely crazy, that the dog was Frank. And Frank had knotted him, a few times already as Gerard could tell from the size of his stoll growing belly. Frank wasn't lying. "I believe you." Gerard said softly. With his hand he touched Frank's cheek, softly petting it and smiling up lovingly at Frank.

Something inside of Gerard changed. He didn't feel shy or submissive anymore. At the same time Frank didn't feel dominant anymore and grew shy.

Frank gulped. He couldn't believe his own ears and eyes. Did Gerard just say he believed him? Frank couldn't even believe himself! "Eh.. Y-you...You do?" Gerard nodded, gesturing to him to continue his story. "I-I.. well the rest... is kinda obvious. I grew excited and impatient and yeah.. while you were still asleep I started fucking you... A-and knotted you up... And bit you... to change you." Frank begann sweating from being so nervous. He was scared of Gerard's reaction after revealing what he did to him. He didn't want to lose his friend and moreover, he was scared of what his instincts would make him do. It was bad enough for Frank that he had basically raped Gerard even though Gerard didn't seem to mind. But if Gerard would start hating him now and if Frank lost control over his mind and body... He would become a true monster...

"I'll become a hellhound?" 

Frank nodded.

Gerard nodded too. "How often did you fuck me while I was unconscious?"

Frank coughed. "I-I... What?"

Gerard rolled his eyes. He grew kinda impatient. "How often. Did you. Fuck me?" 

Frank swallowed. "I-i... 4 more times as a hellhound and now as a human."

Gerard raised his eyebrow. "You fucked me that often? Did you even pull out once?"

Frank shook his head shyly. He didn't know how to react. Gerardst behaviour was scaring him. He expected him to freak out but Gerard was calm... calmer than Frank liked it.

"So all your come is still inside of me, filling me up, warming me from the inside out?"

"Y-yeah.."

"And why? What do you want to achieve?"

Frank gulped. Gerard's voice was without emotion. Would Gerard hate him now? Frank couldn't blame him if he would.

"T-to breed you. Get you full of my pups."

Gerard raised the other eyebrow before scowling. "Honey, next time you'll be the one knocked up. I'm not your fucking bitch, do you understand me? You'll be my bitch to fuck, fill and breed."  
Frank whined quietly. His dick twitching inside of Gerard.  
"Y-yes, Gee."  
"What do you call me, slut?"

Frank thought for a minute what Gerard could possibly mean before he got it.  
"S-sir." He whispered unsure. Gerard grew angry. "Louder, slut."  
"Sir!"  
Gerard sighed. "If your knot went down, I'll spank you. I'll definitely have to teach you some basic manners, bitch."

Frank breathed out. Where did his sweet, innocent Gerard went? This guy lying under him was undeniably filthy and radiated pure dominance off.

Frank's head flew to the side, tears appearing in his eyes as his cheek grew red from the slap.

"Answer me, slut!"

"Y-yes, Sir! I'll take m-my punishment." Frank made eye contact with Gerard, staring into dangerously shining red eyes. 

"Good boy. Now, get out of me!" Gerard shoved Frank out of him and onto the floor. "You'll sleep on the ground like the good dog you are. Don't whine," Gerard said as Frank wanted to protest, "or you'll punishment will get worse."

Frank nodder obediently and curled into a thight ball on the floor. It was hard and cold but something inside of him told him that it was best of he obeyed Gerard.

He fell asleep after listening to Gerard's snores for hours.

~

A week and a half later, Gerard and Frank had found themselves into a steady schedule. While Gerard ordered Frank around and punished him if Frank didn't obey immediately, Frank found himself getting quiet itchy again. Gerard had done a test early in the morning to see if he had gotten pregnant but so far he wasn't. Gerard had said that there existed probably pack dynamics for hellhounds too and that he, as an alpha, couldn't get pregnant by a beta.

As Frank had asked Gerard how he found out who was who, Gerard had answered him with "I don't feel like bottoming. It feels good but wrong. But when I'm fucking you, I feel like I have to breed you and constantly protect you. And you... You topped when you changed for the first time, but now you're nothing more than a little cockslut." Gerard had smirked at him and seconds later Frank had found himself bent over the kitchen table, his ass exposed until Gerard pounded into them. 

Fucking was something they did quite often. Frank woke up with Gerard fucking him as a hellhound and then, when he wanted to shower, Gerard would take him again this time in his human form. His breakfast was basically Gerard's come (Gerard had knotted him once in the mouth. It fucking hurts!) and after dinner Gerard would fill him up again, which meant Gerard coming into Frank's ass 3 or 4 times and then plugging him up. He'd sleep with the semen staying inside of him and Gerard pushing at his stomach, making the cramps Frank felt even worse. 

The next day, Frank woke up by Gerard sniffing at him. "W-what's wrong?" Gerard out his head to the side. "You're pregnant." Frank shrieked. "WHAT?! N-n-no!"  
Gerard stood up, stretching his body and picked up Frank. "You are, pup. I can smell it. You smell like more people." He smiled down at Frank and leaned down to kiss Frank. 

They sat down at the table, well, Gerard sat on a stool and Frank sat on Gerard's dick. Their chests where nearly touching as Frank had his hands in Gerard's long black hair and Gerard was kneading Frank's ass. They made out for a while until Gerard broke the kiss. "We're gonna have pups." Frank nodded, still shocked that he was truly pregnant. "Do you think they'll be born as humans or as..." Gerard laughed. "I'm pretty sure they'll be hellhounds and not were-hellhounds." 

Frank stared at the ground. He was scared. He was a man and pregnant and in a band- the band! "Gee, what are we going to do about the band? If the pregnancy goes for nine months, I won't be able to play with you guys for most of the tour."  
Gerard's smile vanished. "I... You're right. I'll call Mikey over and we can talk to him about some aspects-"

"You plan on telling him everything?!"

Gerard shook his head quickly. "No! I'm gonna say that I'm feeling down again and that I'm in no shape to go on a tour. You can't go on tour without your lead singer, can't you?"

Frank nodded again and cuddled into Gerard's chest. He already felt so fragile... pathetic. What had he become?

Later that day, after Gerard had called Mikey and asked him to come over to Frank's house, Frank found himself in his basement, playing his guitar and working on a song. Someone knocked on the door and Frank stilled. "Hey Frank, can I come in?"  
Frank answered with a yes and Mikey came into the room. "How is it going? You writing a song for the next album already?"   
Frank sighed. "No... I'm thinking of doing a side project. I feel kinda down at the moment so... yeah. Trying to find myself again, I guess."  
Mikey nodded, grabbed a bass guitar and sat down on the opposite side of him. "Show me what you got, I'll help you."

A smile appeared on Frank's face. He liked the happy Mikey, he remembered how depressed Mikey used to be, but now... He looked happy and healthy again. 

Together they played for a while. After a while Gerard came down, asking to talk to Frank for a minute.   
"What do you want?" 

Gerard snorted. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to seduce my brother?"  
Frank looked at him confused. He what? He had only been having a good time with Mikey. He didn't intend on seducing him. "I didn't try to seduce him! We're friends!" Frank whisper-yelled back. He grew angry by Gerard's accusation. He didn't flirt with Mikey! Hell, he didn't even touch Mikey!  
"Don't lie to me! When I came into the room you were basically drooling at him, watching his every move with love-struck eyes!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Of course you did!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"

Frank glared at Gerard with red eyes. He was furious. How could Gerard accuse him of basically cheating of him if they'd just established that Frank was pregnant by him a few hours before. Could it be... Frank's eyes wided.

"Are you jealous?"

"What?!" Gerard took a step back. "Of whom?!"

Frank took a breath in. "Are you jealous of me? Because I could have Mikey and you can't because he's your brother?"

"N-no, of course not!"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. I can't blame you, he's pretty hot." He smirked at Gerard.

Gerard's eyes shined red with anger and he pressed Frank against the wall. "What are you implying?! You wanna go fuck my brother with my pups inside of you, you filthy little slut?!"

Frank groaned. Gerard being angry was the hottest thing in the world. "No, I wanna fuck him while you watch us both. I want to turn him, fill him up and breed him. I want to see him full with my pups in his belly."   
Gerard breathed against Frank's ear. "Tell me more."

Frank swallowed. "I want to see him full with both of our cocks, stretching him until his rim nearly tears. I want to hear him scream both of our names when he comes. I want-"  
Gerard kissed him over and over again. "Yes, yes, yes. Let's do it. Let's make him ours, pup."  
Frank moaned into the kisses.

They separated from each other, grinning at each other and went back into the basement room.   
"Oh? Have you two finished yelling at each other?", Mikey asked curiously eyeing the two.  
"Yeah, little bro. I asked him if it was okay for you to stay over tonight and then we had a little fight over we're you would sleep."  
"Oh, okay. I thought it was something serious."  
Gerard and Frank shook their heads. "Nah, we're fine." Frank answered easily.

"Alright then. Do you wanna watch some movies? I heard there was a new horror movie on Netflix." Mikey asked, standing up slowly and walking to Gerard and Frank.

"Hell yeah! Movie marathon with my two brothers, fucking awesome!" Frank said, smirking at Gerard the moment Mikey wasn't looking. Gerard rolled his eyes and went after Mikey up the stairs. 

They settled down on the couch, wrapped in a big blanket. Mikey was in the middle while Gerard sat at his right side and Frank at the left side.  
Gerard made eye contact with Frank. Now, he asked without words. Frank nodded, he was ready.  
Gerard stood abruptly up. "I'll change quickly, no need to pause for me." Mikey hummed his agreement, eyes focused on the TV. Gerard smirked at Frank one more time before leaving the living room.

The plan was that Frank would start making out with Mikey so Mikey would focuse on him completely. Then, if the plan would work, he would undress him, make out some more and then fuck him. At some point Frank would change with Gerard the hellhound and Gerard would knot Mikey and bite him. They were both pretty sure that Mikey would pass out after the bite and Frank would change into a hellhound too, both of them fucking and knotting Mikey.   
And hopefully, when Mikey would wake up again, he'd be theirs and theirs alone. Their little omega bitch, as Gerard had quietly called Mikey.

Frank silently prayed for Mikey to get pregnant. He really wanted to breed Mikey and fill him with his own pups.

Frank grabbed Mikey's hand under the blanket. Mikey turned his head to Frank quickly but turned to the tv again when the women all started screaming. Frank started playing with Mikey's hand and leaned his head on Mikey's boney shoulder. "Are you sleepy?", Mikey whispered.

Yeah... Something like that, Frank thought. Frank lifted his head, eyes focused on Mikey's plump lips. "Frank?" Mikey turned his head and before he could react, Frank was leaning down, kissing him aggressively. He pulled at Mikey's bottom lip until Mikey gasped and then attacked Mikey's mouth with his tongue.

Both their tongues were fighting against each other, dancing around, getting a taste of each other. Mikey grabbed Frank's shoulder, falling against the soft cushion from the couch and pulled Frank on top of him. Frank travelled Mikey's face down, nipping at his jawline and touching it with his fingers. Mikey's jaw was fucking prominent, his bones could easily cut Frank's fingers. Mikey let out a breath, his legs thrown over Frank's waist and pulling him even closer. Both moaned as their crotches rubbed against each other, Mikey bucking his hips up. "Frank..!"

Frank smiled against Mikey's neck, sucking on his milky skin until it started to bruise. "What, baby?"  
Mikey gasped. "G-gerard!" Frank laughed darkly. "Oh, it will take some time until Gerard's coming back. Enough time, " Frank leaned back down to whisper hotly into Mikey's ear, "for me to fuck you."   
Mikey shut his eyes tightly and whimpered. "Yes please."  
Frank smiled, his hands already disappearing under Mikey's shirt. "Well, take off your clothes then. Can't fuck you with them on, can I?"  
Mikey nodded eagerly.

Clothes flew around the living room until they were both completely naked, rubbing their crotches against each other. "Mikey, baby, you need to turn around so I can finger you open."   
Mikey shook his head in response. "I don't need it, I'm ready. I fingered myself this morning."  
"Oh?" Frank raised his eyebrow, his left hand running down Mikey's back, "Did you? You didn't do it for me, didn't you?"   
"No, I just like the feeling sometimes." 

Frank smirked. "So I can push into you without any kind of prep? No lube?"  
Again, a shake from Mikey's side. "Don't need it."  
Frank's hand grabbed Mikey's plump ass cheeks, kneading them and luring a moan out of Mikey. "Come on Frank, fuck, get in me like right now."  
Frank laughed. "Eager, aren't we?"  
"Yess, now do it!" Mikey moaned, falling down on his elbows, his ass sticking out.   
Frank listened to Mikey, pumped his already excited dick a few times before lining up behind Mikey's twisting hole. "One, Two..." Frank pushed into Mikey with one hard thrust. A scream of pain escaped Mikey's throat and he hid his face in the pillows in front of him. "Mmmh."  
Frank waited a few seconds for Mikey to get used to the sting and as soon as Mikey began to whimper with need Frank started to move. His thrusts were uncoordinated but strong. Mikey's prostate was being hit every time, sending shivers of pure electricity through his whole body. Mikey felt like he was high. He was pleased with Frank fucking him even if it seemed messy. 

Frank as a person was messy, he didn't expect any different from him. Mikey closed his eyes letting out a series of loud and long moans.  
Frank kissed Mikey's shoulder blades, staring under his eye lashes at Gerard, who sat in the door frame. With a quick nod he asked Gerard come over to him. The tall hellhound obeyed, trotting over to the couple and jumped on the couch behind Frank. Gerard waited patiently for his time with Mikey, letting Frank enjoy fucking his little brother. Frank turned his head around after a few more thrusts. Gerard thought it looked very uncomfortable. 'You can', Frank mouthed at him. Gerard's eyes travelled to his brother's trembling body. Both Frank and him knew that Mikey was gonna come any second now, the perfect time to quickly change places.

Finally, Mikey came, yelling out Frank's name into the pillow. Frank pulled out, hurried to the side and Gerard moved forward, positioning himself right in front of Mikey's milky ass. "I have a surprise for you, Mikey. I think you're gonna like it."  
Mikey tried raising his head but Frank grabbed his face and slammed his mouth against Mikey's. At the exact same moment Gerard slammed into Mikey's oversensitive hole. 

A hellhounds cock was way bigger than a human cock and felt completely different. Mikey started to cry, not understanding what was going on anymore and feeling betrayed by Frank for letting another man fuck him. "You'll understand everything very soon, I promise you. It will all be okay."  
Frank kissed Mikey all over his face to calm him down. He knew how confused Mikey was right now but he needed to calm down before Gerard would knot him. 

"Who... ha.. is that?", Mikey asked between groans. Frank smirked. "Your own brother." Mikey's eyes rolled back. "How does it feel? Does Gee feel great? Filling you up nicely with his huge cock?" Mikey tried to answer but Gerard fastened his pace, giving Mikey no chance to even think.  
The hellhound's cock felt big inside of Mikey. It streched him out nearly to much, Mikey wasn't sure if he could take it much longer. He wanted to turn around, to touch Gerard's face and kiss him.  
"Fr-frank, please oh please, let me turn around." He begged.

"No, I can't. Not yet, baby." Frank kissed Mikey again.   
They were kissing passionately, Gerard could see and hear their mouths colliding over and over again, causing his stomach to cramp. He could knot his brother now but he still jad to wait for Frank to give the signal.

Frank broke the kiss with Mikey and smiled softly at him. "Gerard is going to come now. He's going to fill you up so much, it might hurt. But it will be worth it, okay? Do you believe me?"  
Mikey nodded, moaning happily. "Yes, please please. Oh Gee, please come."

Gerard obeyed, letting out a deep, scary howl as he thrusted for the last time deep inside Mikey, his knot forming immediately.  
Mikey's eyes went huge at the noise and he turned his head around. He screamed as he saw the huge hellhound.

Blood was dripping down from his theeth, the white of Gerard's rip bones were shinint through his wet fur. Glowing red eyes were piercing through Mikey's soul. He tried to move away from the monster but Frank blocked him. "No, stay. Look at me again, Mikey. Come on, baby, look at me. Focus on me and my voice, ignore Gerard. Yeah, that's great. You're doing so good, baby."

Mikey concentrated on Frank. He was slightly panicking, nearly having a mixture of a panic attack and an asthma attack. Frank petted his hair, stroking his face lovingly and kissing him on the corner of his lips. "Everything will be explained later, Mikey. I promise you."

Gerard took his chance as Mikey seemed to be distracted by Frank. He leaned down and bit in Mikey's shoulder. Harshly ripping his skin open and licking on the open wound. Mikey yelled, tears already streaming down his face. He tried to escape again but the blood loss took the best of him and he became weaker and weaker until he passed out.

When Mikey opened his eyes again, he was laying between Frank and Gerard. The first thing he noticed was that he was dressed in Pijamas and that his belly was bulging slightly. As he turned around to wiggle free from the limps over him, he felt something inside his ass. A plug.  
"Moikey?" Gerard rubbed his eyes as he woke up from his brother moving besides him. "You're awake?"  
Mikey watched his brother sitting up. "Yes, and I'd really appreciate a fucking explanation!" He snapped at his brother.  
"Yeah, of course!" Gerard answered. 

"Frank! Wake up!"

~

A few months later and Gerard was busy taking care of his two pregnant boyfriends. As they had seen at an ultrasound (the poor nurse was definitely traumatized - or she would be, if Frank wouldn't have killed and eaten her), both of his boys were pregnant with pups.   
And as all three of them had learned, the difference between being a hellhound and being a werewolf or some other stupid shit was that hellhounds needed to eat humans in order to survive. They also knew who was a bad person and preferred to kill them instead of nice people (otherwise Ray would have been dead a long time ago).

But everything was great, really. My Chemical Romance was successful and Gerard, Mikey and Frank were in a happy and very normal relationship.


End file.
